


Twirling The Dress

by Aibhilin



Series: The Women of One Piece [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied F/M, more the written version of an aesthetic than anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Aibhilin
Summary: Koala & Sabo are on a mission where they have to dress fancily.(they arrive fashionably late, naturally)Flashfic.
Relationships: Koala & Sabo (One Piece), Koala/Sabo (One Piece)
Series: The Women of One Piece [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726342
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	Twirling The Dress

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the prompt challenge from the Woman!WantedZine discord.  
> The prompt for this was: "Fairytale", in up to 400 words.

The dress flowed freely around her ankles. Utterly unused to this, she couldn’t refrain from twirling it around this way and that, moving in circles herself to better see the colours and patterns on it float over the floor.

Giggling a little, she swayed from side to side.

It wasn’t often that they had this much time to prepare for a mission and she was determined to make the most of it. Besides, the dress really did create the most amazing patterns like this…

Leisurely, she twirled around again.

A knock sounded on the door.

“You ready yet? C’mon, get a move on!” the impatient voice of her partner all but ruined the moment and she pouted in consternation.

Ah well. A roll from the eyes later, she’d checked her appearance and if there was anything off or missing and was on her way to the exit, throwing an absent-minded, “Yeah yeah, I’m coming!” ahead to pacify her partner’s attempts at knocking the door down.

The way to the opera house was short and silent.

Once there, he held the door for her and she took her time getting out, for it wasn’t everyday she had to consider the logistics of a dress’ lower part and she wanted to look good from the start.

The walk up the staircase – an overtly imposing one, with extravagant little bows and twirls at the side of it – was spent in companionable silence. And then there they were, to be announced to the ball by the person in charge, waiting just behind the red curtain.

A huff escaped her. She felt as though she was a princess who’d come right out of a book of fairytales, unnecessary jewellery and all.

At the announcement, the curtain parted dramatically to let the two pass and she glided down the stairs with an air of arrogance she had to force herself to keep up.

When it all was over and she was – finally – rid of the costume, she breathed a sigh of relief. Nice and pretty as it had been, Koala was glad it had been a one-time thing only.

Give her a hat any day, this much extravagancy was just too far outside of her range of comfort. And the worst thing was, her partner was well aware of it. He’d tease her endlessly about it, and she could already see him open his big mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to leave a comment if you're in the mood to! :)


End file.
